Halloween: Devils and 007s
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: No big thing, House and Cuddy get ready for a Halloween party. It's Halloween, I figured what the hell.


_An: Sadly, not big with the owning._

"Do you want to go to a Halloween party?" Cuddy asked House.

"...Why?"

"Because I want to go, and I want you to come." He just looked up at her from the couch, "An old friend is throwing a party and I haven't seen them in awhile. I want you to come."

"Why?"

"Because, that's what couples do, and sometimes I like to pretend that we're normal people. I'm not asking for a long time, an hour. Hour and a half at most." He sighed, "There'll be alcohal," he raised his eyebrow, "and I'll be dressing up."

He looked at her blankly, "I'll go."

She smiled straddled his lap, "What is up with you and sex?"

"I'm a man, you're hot." She shook her head and moved next to him, "No, I think you should return to the position you were in, I like that one more." Cuddy just laughed and leaned against him, House sighed and wrapped his arm around her. "So when is this?"

"Not til 8, you don't have to get a costume if you don't want."

"Good to know. Why haven't I seen your costume? Do you have it?"

"Yep, it's in my closet. I got it at the begining of the week."

"I haven't seen anything costumey."

"Then you'll either love or hate my outfit." He looked at her, trying to figure out what that meant.

"I'm gonna go get my thing," he kissed her neck and got up. An hour later House came back, his outfit almost made her do a double take.

"So, what are you going for here? James Bond?"

"That's so sweet you think I look 007 worthy," he straightened out his lapels. "What are you going for? Playboy Bunny? Cause I could be OK with that. Just so long as we stay in." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not finished changing yet," he pulled her against him.

"But heels and underwear, red of all colors, can't we just stay in?"

"Sorry," she turned around, "but I already told them we were coming. But this is as hard for me as it is for you," she said over her shoulder.

"I doubt that very much," he said, his head tilting to the side seeing her bent over the bed. It wasn't a thong, but lacy red panties, on her, he'd take that any day.

She could feel his eyes on her, well, they were always on her, but could especially feel them now, "You want me to change," she stayed bent over and looked at him, "don't you?"

His eyes were on her ass, "Yes, something a little more revealing would be nice."

She stood back up and put her hands on his shoulders, "Lacy panties aren't enough? You need my ass to be exposed?"

"I need all of you to be exposed woman, but yeah, that would be nice for a start." She kissed him.

"Can you get the door?" She asked when the doorbell rang. "I can't for obvious reasons," she went to her closet.

"How great would it be if you answered, thinking it was me, like that, and it was a bunch of trick or treaters." House let the nanny in and went back into Cuddy's room. She had lost the bra, but gained a strapless red cocktail dress. She was holding little red horns at her side.

"So what do you think," she asked when he came in. "Would you sell your soul?"

He just stood there, then shook his head, "I'm sorry, but damn. And, haven't I already?"

She smiled. "Would you do Clinic duty for eternity?"

"Could we have sex in an exam room?"

"That is a definite possibility. Pretty probable."

"Then yes, yes I would."

"Then I must look very slutty." She deduced.

"You look very sexy, there is a difference. I won't let you go out looking slutty. You think I want other guys hitting on you? People are already doubting that you're with me, the hotter you look, the more people doubt. So, I declare that you can only look slutty when I'm here, and we're alone. Like, alone." He put both hands on her lower back.

"Mm, you look really nice."

"So you have a thing for handicapped 007s," he mumbled into her neck, "Good to know."

"No, just my handicapped 007."

"Then I feel safe telling you I only have eyes for one Devil." Cuddy smiled and put her horns on. That was House's 'I love you'.

_An: Tis the season._


End file.
